not just frenemies
by MarchHareGirl
Summary: When Agent P. is turned human by the OWCA's new invention he has nowhere else to go but to doofensmirtz to help him until the OWCA can fix the problem. But what if the problem becomes more of a gift after spending time with Doof? Boy x boy. yes i know it's weird. Don't like don't read.
1. The change

"rrrrrr" the now human platypus chattered as he paced franticly in Vanessa's room. His medium teal hair swayed as he walked. His mind was racing a hundred miles a second and he couldn't even think of how to think properly.

"Perry calm down!" Vanessa shouted and grabbed his shoulders. Perry managed to relax a little but she still saw panic in his eyes. Calmly she walked with him and sat down on the bed. "Listen everything is going to be fine. Why don't you tell me what happened and I'm sure it can be solved. My dad is a great inventor and you know it; though his ideas are a little strange. Still I bet he can get you back to normal, but we should probably know what happened in the first place."

Hearing that made Perry smile. He turned his head up as if day dreaming.

"Okay you know I can't see flash backs right?" Vanessa said but her words were ignored.

-Earlier that day-

"Good morning agent P. Doofenshmirtz has…well we're not really sure what he has been up to but we do know he is spending the weekend with his daughter and might be up to evil. Go make sure his evil plans are foiled. Oh and one more thing. We have been working on a machine that disguises you. Go on and try it out." Monogram announced and pointed to a machine in Perry's lair to the left of him. Perry turned and gave the machine a questioning glare before walking over to it.

"Um Major Monogram sir the machine hasn't been fully adjusted and it might have a slight chance of malfunctioning. I think agent P should wait till I am finished checking it." Carl notified Monogram but he only scoffed.

"Don't be silly Carl, everything will be fine."

"But sir…" Carl tried to change his mind but it was no use. Perry listened to the conversation and began to question if he should still use it or not.

"Carl I don't pay you to argue with me. Agent P. turn on the machine." Monogram yelled.

"You don't pay me at all sir." Carl grumbled.

Perry, a little worried walked over to the machine again and nervously pressed the start button. The machine began to make several noises and light flared out of it. Immediately a scanner beam was placed on Perry. 'Analyzing data' the screen wrote on it. Perry flinched at the light but calmed once it disappeared. 'Creating disguise' were the next words appeared. The machine made several clanking noises and the lights grew brighter around it. Soon the screen shot red reading 'warning malfunctioning'. Perry's eyes widened. He had to find a way to turn it off. He was just about to shut it off when it exploded, leaving dust and smoke to cover the lair.

"Agent P!" Both Monogram and Carl shouted.

As the smoke started to clear Monogram and Carl peered closer to the screen in hopes to see Perry. But to their surprise what stood in front of them coughing from the smoke was a human man. He looked around mid-twenties with teal hair. He wore a brown trench coat, a fedora, khaki cargo pants, a teal shirt and orange sneakers.

"Great googly moogly Carl your machine broke and turned agent P. human." Monogram said with surprise.

"I told you it wasn't ready sir. Now it might take months for me to make a new one to reverse the effects." Carl was a little angry that the Major didn't listen to him but he knew that that wasn't the problem at hand.

When Perry could see clearly and took a look around he thought, 'I don't remember this place being so small.' He rubbed his eyes as if to see better but paused. 'I also don't remember my hands ever feeling this weird.' He opened his eyes to glance at his hands and almost had a heart attack. There in front of his eyes were two pinkly human hands. With panic he examined the rest of his body. He was human. Human! How would he get back to the boys like this?

Trying not to hyperventilate Perry made his way back to his chair near the screen.

"W-well agent P. in order for you to turn back from this little incident Carl needs to make a new one. I would have you stay at the O.W.C.A but we don't have enough room and our budget is too short to afford a room at a hotel for you. So until we get this fixed I'm sorry to inform you that you are on your own. We will notify you when we have a way of turning you back. Good luck agent P, oh and sorry." Monogram immediately signed off as soon as he finished, leaving a confused Perry.

Perry's mind shut down and the only thing he could think to do was do what he did every day. Go to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. With that in mind he headed their immediately.

-Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!-

Perry blank mindedly headed to the doctors door and knocked on it.

"Vanessa honey could you get that for me?" Doofenshmirtz asked busy with making lunch for them.

"Yeah, sure dad." She replied and went off to open the door. She opened the door expecting Perry the platypus or some package to be delivered but to her surprise she opened it to a teal haired guy who seemed to be spaced out. Though she thought it a little suspicious how he had a fedora just like Perry's.

"Um can I help you?" She asked.

"Rrrr." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Vanessa knew that odd chatter anywhere.

"P-Perry the platypus?" She asked confused. He made a simple nod but didn't change his blank stare.

"Wait Vanessa did you say Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked before walking over to the door.

"No that's just some teal haired failure looking guy in a fedora. Vanessa Perry is a platypus not a human." He said smiling at his daughter.

"No dad he is Perry. Tell him Perry. Make that odd grr thing." Vanessa said feeling like she was going crazy.

"Is it true? Are you Perry the platypus?" Heinz questioned awaiting the answer.

"Rrrr" He chattered once more making Doofenshmirtz eyes widen.

"What on earth happened to you Perry the platy-er human?"

"Dad he can't talk." Vanessa commented. She grabbed Perry's hand and led him inside.

"I think I will get some books on how this is possible. It will be great for another inator idea. Plus I suppose I should make another sandwich." Doofenshmirtz said and Perry gave a small glare at the inator idea.

"Come on Perry let's get you calmed down."

-Flash back ended-


	2. soap operas and smiles

"Perry….Perry!" Heinz yelled breaking his flash back. He looked at him less spaced out. "Sandwich?" Heinz offered, handing him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Perry nodded thankfully and took the sandwich.

"So Perry the human why did you come here and as said earlier how did you become human? I found a few books but the possibilities are endless." Heinz said a little excited. His nemesis had turned human by who knows what and was actually quite attractive, though Heinz would never admit it.

"He still can't talk dad." Vanessa said but was surprised to hear Perry begin to try and speak.

"I-I ne-need-needed t-to destroy yo-ur inve-invention." Perry stuttered.

"Wow they make you work even when you have had a problem like this? Hard job. But I don't have an invention today so you might as well go home." Heinz responded.

"Nowhere e-else to g-go. Can-t go home." Perry gave himself a moment to settle the next words so he wouldn't stutter. "Please help turn me back!" He begged. Perry never begged for anything, than again he never did a lot of things before today. He didn't really expect his nemesis to help him but it was his only choice.

Heinz sighed and gave Perry a weak smile. For some reason he couldn't watch him look so desperate and sad. "Well we do have an extra room and I have been in need of a new invention idea so what the heck."

Perry's face instantly lit up and Vanessa smiled "I told you he would help Perry. He might act all tough and evil but he can be a good guy." Vanessa said.

"Hey don't tell my nemesis that." Heinz said acting as though he was angry.

"Th-thank you Heinz." Perry spoke making Heinz blush a little.

"You're welcome Perry the human."

"Dad why don't you just call him Perry?" Vanessa laughed and Heinz mentally questioned it but couldn't find a reason.

"Anyway I'm off to hang with some friends for a bit call me if something's up." With that Vanessa grabbed her phone and left the penthouse.

Heinz looked at anywhere but Perry for fear of a weird moment. His eyes landed on the clock and he smiled.

"Oh it's time for my soaps!" He jumped with glee. "Come on Perry this will be the best episode yet. Sarah plans to tell Devin she loves him. I hope they can be together." He sighed happily as he headed into the living room and sat on the couch. Perry followed and sat next to him.

Perry had remembered watching a soap with those names whenever Candace watched T.V. He would usually sit down and watch it with her so he knew a few things about it.

"But they h-have hated each other s-ense they met. They prac-tically insult each other whenever they get the ch-chance. Th-the relationship w-would never work." Perry remarked while Heinz turned on the T.V.

"You have watched this soap?" Perry gave a nod to Heinz's question. "Well anyway Perry they obviously have secretly liked each other. Plus you never know it just might be their hate and differences that bring them together."

"Yeah right." Perry rolled his eyes and they watched the show.

"It's because I love you Devin. I was never really mad at you. I just didn't know how else to express my love." Sarah said holding Devin's hand.

"It's okay, I feel the same. I didn't know how to tell you so I went along with these fights. I couldn't understand what was going on but I do now. All along I have loved you too but was just confused." Devin replied. They both then leaned in and kissed each other. After that the ending credits appeared.

Heinz sniffled as he grabbed another tissue to wipe his eyes. "That was the best episode. See Perry I told you they were meant for each other."

Perry didn't respond. Was it just him or did the characters in the show remind him of other people. He shook off the thought and turned to Heinz. "Yeah, yeah don't be a show off."

Heinz chuckled and slowly a silence swept over.

"So you never did explain how you became human." Heinz said breaking the silence once more.

Perry thought of how to word it. "A disguise machine made by the organization. I-it malfunctioned." He said putting it simply.

"See that's why Monobrow should leave the inventions to me." Heinz said pointing to himself proudly.

Perry couldn't help but laugh at the name Heinz called him. It brought a smile to Heinz face to see him laugh.

"You know Perry there is something different about you when you are human. Your more open, not just a battle then go home guy. I mean here you are laughing, watching soaps, and showing more than a blank expression. I mean I was lucky to get a smile out of you as a platypus." Heinz commented making Perry shrug.

"I never really had the time or reason to do all this stuff."

"Well from the looks of it you seem a little happy. Why do you want to turn back when you can have stuff like this? I mean man, are you missing out on all the great human food." Heinz said happily day dreaming about food.

"I can't. I have to keep you from destroying Danville and I have to get back to my family. They will be worried sick if I don't return." Perry sulked becoming gloomy just thinking about never seeing his host family again.

Heinz could understand how he felt. True his parents never loved him but he did still have a family of his own. If he lost Vanessa he wouldn't know what to do. Still for some reason he didn't want Perry to go home. He wanted him to smile and laugh more at things. Most of all he wanted to hold Perry close and keep him to himself now that he finally could. 'No Heinz stop thinking like that! He was a platypus and still he's your nemesis. Just because he is an attractive and the only human who can put up with you doesn't mean you can like him. Get it out of your mind he could never love you anyway.' Yet his thoughts were ignored.

"Well since you have to return to normal soon why don't you spend the day doing things platypuses can't do?" He said trying to find more time with him.

"Like what?" Perry asked curiously.

"Well. We could go see a movie or something, I mean Vanessa's not going to be back for a while so why not?" Heinz asked blushing a bit. The thought of him actually going with someone he kind of liked made his heart race.

"S-sure. That sounds fun. Wait you're not planning anything evil are you?" Perry seemed a little suspicious. For some reason he wanted to go with Dr. Doofensmirtz but he knew he couldn't be trusted even if Perry wanted to trust him.

"Nope just a regular non-evil trip to the movies." Heinz responded a little hurt that Perry didn't trust him but he understood why. He stood up and turned to Perry holding out his hand. "Well come on lets go."

Perry laughed at the sudden haste of things but grabbed Heinz hand feeling a small spark of heat rush to his cheeks. He had to admit he liked the feeling of holding his hand. Heinz felt the same spark and looked up to see Perry blushing. 'Cute.' Heinz thought before mentally slapping himself.


	3. To the movies

**Authors note: My story will probably go a bit slower from here on out because the rest of this was written a while ago. However i do plan on trying my best and would love review or if people want something added in to the story I would love to if it worked with it. Also to my first reviewer I would love to review one of your stories, however you reviewed mine on guest so i sadly do not know your username :(. Anyway onward with the story.**

Perry and Heinz had finally made it to the movie theater neither one admitting to missing the long peaceful walk. Perry looked down and noticed he was still holding hands with Doof. It felt too natural he almost forgot. He quickly pulled his hand away and once Heinz realized what was going on he did the same.

"Heh, sorry." Heinz apologized and looked up at the list of movies. He scanned them for a while and Perry did as well. "What about the final part to that hip new vampire movie?" He asked having already seen the others but Perry shook his head. Unlike Candace he could never get into that kind of movie. Heinz only shrugged though he was a bet let down.

"Well how about 'the spy's life?'" Perry suggested making Heinz give him a look. "It's full of action romance and suspense I bet."

"Of course you would choose that movie Perry. It better be good." Heinz walked over to the counter and asked for the tickets. When he received them they headed in to get snacks and drink. Perry loved the smell of popcorn and sugar through the lobby.

Once everything was paid for they made their way to their seats. Heinz insisted on the top row due to the fact of loving to look down on people. Perry only rolled his eyes at the idea but agreed to sit at the top anyway.

Through the movie Perry couldn't sit still. He kept his eyes on the movie even when eating popcorn. If it wasn't for them getting separate popcorn he would have likely hit Heinz hand thousands of times and that would have made things uncomfortable for him.

Soon a slow scene appeared on screen. Almost every good action movie had a hint of romance in it where the movie got silent. During this moment he took the chance to glance at Heinz. Perry made a silent laugh at what he saw. It seemed Heinz had fallen asleep in the chair, his popcorn nearly falling off his lap. Perry's heart felt warm and the warmth spread to his cheeks. He had to admit Heinz look a bit cute when asleep. Perry then placed the popcorn off his lap so it wouldn't fall and turned back to the screen just as they kissed and an explosion was made.

When the movie was over Perry tried to shake Heinz awake. It was no use, no matter how much he shook him Heinz didn't stir. Perry made a grumble and rolled his eyes. "Now he really should turn me back, as a thank you for what I'm doing." Perry decided the only option was to carry Heinz on his back going back to the building. The long walk began and he was surprised at how light Heinz was. 'Maybe I kept my strength when turning human.'

They entered the doofensmirtz incorporated building and took the elevator to the penthouse in which Perry was glad to have not had to jump to reach the button. When he got to the room he tried to open the door. Locked. "Um Heinz? Pssst Heinz wake up. I need the key."

"Five more minutes." Heinz mumbled in his sleep. This really wasn't working out for perry. With only one other option besides kicking the door down he set Heinz down in hopes to find the key in his pocket. He checked the first one on the lab coat. Nothing. The other two didn't have anything but the ticket stubs. Perry let out a sigh. Why couldn't Heinz place his keys in easier pockets. With last hope he tried the pants pockets. 'Yes the key.' Perry thought. He was about to pull it out when Heinz awoke with a slight blush. "Perry I hate to sound weird but why are you looking through my pocket?" Heinz asked making Perry do an instant face palm. None the less he pulled out the key and held it to Heinz's face. "You sleep like a rock and unless you wanted another broken door I needed this key." "Well you should have at least tried to wake me, hey how did we get back here anyway?" Heinz questioned looking around. Perry swore if he could he would have hit Heinz for his stupidity, but he needed him. Perry had a bad feeling it would take Major Monogram and Karl a while to make something to change him back. He needed to be home to his family soon before they got worried and he knew Heinz could make one in a day. Heck he did it in his sleep.


	4. To leave or not to leave

Soon enough they were inside. Perry had to ask Heinz to return him to normal before it was too late. Before the kids began to worry, and before he began to like being human too much, before….. Before he began to have more feelings for Heinz Doofenshmirtz than he wanted. He never noticed as a Platypus secret agent but Heinz did have a good side. He was funny, kind, and Perry felt he could be trusted at times.

Perry shook his head. 'No, don't think like that. He is your enemy and once he turns you back its back to fighting and destroying his evil plans.' Perry decided and slowly made his way to Heinz who was trying to tell Norm how wrong it was to unplug his machines while away. "And furthermore you should really stop cleaning the floors every 4 hours it really gets annoying hearing the loud noise all the time…"

"Heinz we need to talk." Perry said.

"I mean what do you need to clean micro sized dust bunnies?"

"Um Heinz."

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"HEINZ!" Perry yelled making Heinz jump for a moment. Perry calmed his voice down before speaking again. "We need to talk about you turning me back to a platypus."

The moment he said that Heinz had to force himself not to frown. Sadly it didn't work. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore, he loved Perry. His smile, His laugh, the way he talked everything. Most of all he was the only person who actually sits there and listens to him. He did that even before he became human.

"Isn't it possible for you to stay human for another day? I mean I'm sure your family can wait just a tad longer right?" Heinz asked. Perry crossed his arms and gave Heinz a glare.

Heinz sighed, "Your right. Just, just give me tonight. In the morning I will have the best returninator ever!" He finished it with a cheerful tone but inside he just wanted to destroy every piece of scientific equipment he had. Perry nodded in agreement before his stomach started to grumble. Heinz laughed.

"Guess we should make some dinner first." Heinz said and lazily got up and headed to the kitchen.

Not once did Perry or Heinz speak as they ate. Perry could sense Heinz was down but he should be glad to get back to his inventions and having Perry gone. Perry learned quickly how to use the utensils and started to uselessly play with the surprisingly good mashed potatoes.

When dinner finished Heinz immediately began working on the invention, flipping through books and the internet. Perry sat interested by his side, making Heinz blush a bit from the closeness. Unlike the movie theater there was no armrest to block them.

"Please tell me you won't add a self-destruct button on this one." Perry said finally breaking the silence.

Heinz smirked and kicked away the button. "Of course not." He spoke even though it was obvious Perry noticed the button.

Around 10pm the inator was almost done when a yawn escaped first from Heinz then from Perry. Heinz turned to Perry to see him almost dozing off. "We should sleep, then finish tomorrow." Heinz stated. Perry nodded in agreement and stood up, Heinz following after.

"I have a guest room next to mine so if you want to you can sleep there instead of on the couch." Heinz suggested making Perry smile at the offer. Right before they were about to head to bed Vanessa came in the door.

"Sup dad, sup Perry."

"Hey Vanessa sweetie how was your day?"

"Pretty good. I'm going to head to my room to chill. See you guys tomorrow." With that Vanessa headed to her room.

Soon enough Heinz and Perry had made it to their rooms. Perry threw off his fedora, shoes, and coat and fell onto the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as Phineas' or Ferb's Bed but it would have to do. He was only staying for the night so it wouldn't matter. Suddenly a tear fell from his eye. "Only tonight huh? If the kids didn't need me, if they weren't such wonderful people, maybe I could stay here and be with him." He instantly face palmed. "What am I thinking? Doofenshmirtz and I? I think my brain got messed up with the transformation too." He placed the covers over him now realizing just how cold it is without one when you are sleeping as a human. _'Just try to sleep.'_ He thought.

-Dream-

"_Mom have you seen Perry? We can't find him anywhere." Phineas' asked his mom with sad eyes._

"_No dear. Maybe we should get a new pet if he doesn't come back."_

_Ferb nodded_

"_Yeah maybe." Phineas said._

"_No, I'm right here. Please don't get a new pet. It's me Perry. I swear if I could explain it all I…" Perrys voice was interrupted my major monogram._

"_Remember if you give away your identity you will be transferred to a new home."_

"_no…"_

-End dream-

"No!" Perry awoke panting and shaking. He had never had nightmares until now. He tried to go back to sleep but nothing was working. He had only one other option if he wanted any sleep.

He got up out of the bed and headed out the door. Turning he opened the door next to his. Doofenshmirtz room.

"Heinz." Perry whispered. Nothing. Yup just like earlier he was out like a light. Perry needed someone to sleep with. Without the boys to be there and without being creepy and asking Vanessa he took the chance to sneak in with Heinz.

Quietly he snuck to the one side of the bed and got under the covers. _'If I was my normal self I would never do this.'_ He thought. Slowly he closed his eyes and tried to sleep but opened them as he felt Heinz rap his arm around him in his sleep. Perry froze. _'It's so warm and comforting, but no, I can't allow this.'_

"Don't leave Perry." Heinz mumbled. _'Crap I need to get out of here. Bad idea. I will just stay up all night. Yeah.'_ Perry tried to move but Heinz was stronger than usual_. 'Dang it.' _Perry sighed in defeat. He had to admit it felt comfortable but what would he tell Heinz when he woke up? Perry's eyes started to fall again and he was so close to sleep. _'I will think of something later to tell him.'_ And then just like that he was asleep.

* * *

**Authors note: Dmvcdhrufdj I don't know what I just wrote but I hope it was good. Also I have a few ideas for the next chapter so ja. Maybe, depending on how my plan goes this might be finished by either the next one or the one after. R&R.**


	5. the decision

**Authors note: Welp here it is, the last chapter. Sorry it took so long and it is kind of a failure. But I hope you enjoyed reading the fanfiction. thank you to all the people who read this far and the people who reviewed. :)**

Flash! The camera on Vanessa's cellphone went off. "Oh this is going on instagram." Vanessa said while taking another picture. Vanessa was going to see if Perry and her dad wanted any breakfast this morning, her treat but when she went to ask Perry he wasn't in the room. She shrugged it off thinking he was wandering but when she came in to ask her dad and found none other than Perry wrapped up in her dads arms as they both slept. She had to try her best not to laugh but at the same time she kind of saw it coming.

"Good morning ladies I bet you slept well." Vanessa said, getting no reply. She rolled her eyes and picked up one of her dads shoes before throwing it at him. "Ow, Vanessa what have I said about throwing things at me to wake….me…up….why is Perry in my bed?!"Heinz fell out of the bed his heart racing. "You mean you didn't know?" Vanessa asked. Heinz just shook his head.

Perry could feel the heat change in the bed and slowly opened up his eyes and sat up. Once his eyesight was adjusted he noticed Vanessa standing in front of the bed and Heinz on the side on the floor, both staring at him. His mind calculated why and suddenly he blushed.

"I swear I can explain! I just. It's just. I am not used to sleeping without the boys because I always do and I wasn't used to being alone, and then the nightmare, and, and, I swear I'm telling the truth." He panicked trying to hide the blush that was making his face look like a tomato.

Vanessa frowned, walked over and sat next to Perry. "You really miss them don't you, your family?" She asked only to get a nod from him. She turned to her dad with a sad expression. "Dad we have to get him back to his home." She said.

Doofensmirtz sighed. "You're right." Heinz stood up and headed to the door. "Guess I will start finishing up the inator." He said. This would be the first time he ever hated building an inator. Once he left the room Vanessa looked to Perry.

"Hey I'm going to the store for a bit. Wanna tag along? It seems like you need some fresh air." She asked to which Perry nodded.

(Time skip)

Perry and Vanessa had managed to reach the store. Perry's heart ached at the small flyer that had a picture of him and 'lost' labeled on the top. He tried his best to ignore it knowing he would be back to them soon but the more he thought about it the more he thought. He had learned to love Heinz but he loved his family just as much. Why did he have to choose who to be with?

Vanessa could see the sorrow in his eyes the whole time in the store. When they left she decided to take the long way back. As they walked they began to hear sounds of machinery, as though something was being built. Perry turned to the noise and was surprised to see none other than Phineas and Ferb in the backyard building a tracker of some sort. "Are they using that to try and find me?" Perry wondered to himself even though Vanessa heard.

"Maybe. Man they really must care for you." Vanessa said. Perry knew Vanessa would have no reason to use his family against him or ever hurt them so he didn't mind her knowing too much. Doofensmirtz on the other hand he still couldn't fully trust.

"Yeah, this makes it all the more hard to decide what I want to stay as. Human or Platypus? I just don't know anymore." Perry sighed and leaned his head on the fence.

"So you do like my dad. I knew it." Vanessa said with a laugh. Perry blushed a little.

"Heh, I guess, but hey the bed thing really was because I missed the boy's beds." He replied. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Alright Ferb start it up and let's find Perry." Phineas' voice was heard behind the fence. Perry's eyes went wide. If he didn't run now he was done for. He could hear the machine running so without a second thought he grabbed Vanessa's hand and bolted.

"Hey you don't really believe that thing is going to work do you? I mean they are just kids." Vanessa said trying to keep the same pace as Perry.

"Perry's nearby. Let's follow the dot on the screen, quick!" Phineas shouted and they ran to catch up with Perry. "It looks like the dot is around the same area those two are. You don't think they took Perry do you Ferb?" Phineas asked and Ferb shook his head.

Vanessa was quite shocked to see them following them with the same speed. Perry however was only focused on running. He could see Heinz building just ahead but he knew if he went straight into the building they would surly look in there and find them. Without hesitating he made a left turn down an ally making Vanessa all the more confused.

"Hey the building was just ahead, why did you turn?" she asked.

"To prevent them from finding where I'm staying." He replied.

Unfortunately Perry had taken a wrong turn and found himself in a dead end. In a matter of seconds the boys had caught up, their tracker going crazy.

"Where's Perry?" Phineas asked Vanessa and Perry. Both the boys had sad looks and Perry was having a hard time not saying anything. Suddenly Vanessa did something Perry was astonished about. She knelt down to the boys' height and smiled.

"Hey good to see you again Ferb and Phineas. Listen this may be hard for you to understand but if you are looking for Perry he is right there." Vanessa paused to point at Perry. Perry wished she never said a word. If Major Monogram was to know of this he would never see the boys again. Both of them looked up at Perry in confusion as Vanessa continued. "He has went through some trouble with things but he has wanted to return to you guys trust me."

"Perry is that really you? What happened to you?" Phineas asked.

Perry tried to think of something to say. Anything besides mentioning the truth of him being a spy and turning human by a disguise machine.

"I'm sorry boys. I didn't want to run away. I have been trying to return home after I became a well, a human. I care for the both of you a lot so trust me I will be home by tonight I swear." He said but hearing himself say that made him start to tear up. By tonight everything he could have with Doofensmirtz would be gone. Before he knew if Ferb had grabbed his coat and Phineas looked up to him puzzled.

"Something tells us you don't really want to come back home. We know you love us, I mean we are family but you're crying Perry." Phineas said.

"Things change for a reason they say." Ferb stated which made Perry kneel down and give them both a hug.

"I could never leave you guys. I have to return to normal, it's the only way. Even if it means I have to leave something I also love behind." He whispered the last sentence to himself.

"You still don't get it do you Perry." Phineas said making Perry looked at him. "We will always be able to be with you no matter what you are. Platypus or human you are family. We only wish for you to be happy Perry."

Perry was shocked at what he was hearing. These kids were always there for him. With a smile he gave them another hug. "I can't thank you enough boys."

Vanessa stood up and smiled. "It seems everything falls into place right Perry? Now let's get you boys home. We have someplace to go." She said smiling. Perry nodded as he grabbed the boys' hands in his own.

When they reached the house Perry gave them each one last goodbye hug and promised to visit often. In a short moment he was already heading back to doofensmirtz with Vanessa.

"How are you going to tell him?" Vanessa spoke as they entered the building.

"Not sure, never done it before. I'm sure I will come up with something." He said trying not to be nervous. They reached the top floor and Vanessa opened the door to the penthouse. She gave him a good luck and headed into the kitchen to put away the groceries they got at the store.

Perry took a deep breath as he noticed Doofensmirtz was staring at the inator. He seemed lost in thought which gave Perry an idea. He grabbed a Pipe like part for an inator that was nearby and headed over to the returninator. Seeing Perry made doofensmirtz snap out of his thoughts.

"Perry why do you have a pipe?" Heinz asked. Perry only smiled and said, "Just doing my job." Right after he answered he gripped the pipe and swung it at the machine, breaking it into pieces and denting it in places.

"Perry what are you doing?! You need that to return to normal!" Heinz said panicking trying to stop Perry. He took Perry's wrist that was holding the pipe and took the pipe from him. Perry just kept smiling. "Haven't you ever thought I like being human? Heinz you never change do you, always dense and easy to defeat." He pointed to the ruined inator as an example.

"Hey I'm not that dense." He said making Perry roll his eyes. With the hand Heinz hadn't been holding the wrist to Perry grabbed Heinz lab coat and pulled him close smashing his lips with Heinz. Both blushing mad they fell into a passionate kiss. Before long Perry let go and took a moment to breathe before saying, "See too dense and easy to defeat. It seems I win again." Perry said with a slight smirk. Heinz was still blushing mad when he yelled "Curse you Perry the human!" making Perry laugh the laugh Heinz had come to love. Heinz didn't care if Perry was human or playpus, as long as he was by his side it didn't matter. They loved each other no matter what.

"Annnnnnd facebook now updated." Vanessa's voice was heard behind them.

"Vanessa sweetie what did you just do?" Doofensmirtz asked concerned.

"Oh nothing just posted that my dad is now dating a platypus that beats him up every day." She snickered and walked away as both Perry and Doofensmirtz face palmed in embarrassment.


End file.
